Princess Academy
by TeamEdwardDZ
Summary: Bella and 20 other girls of her village has been choosen to go to a school: princess academy. There they will learn how to behave like a princess. All the girls have to be ready before the ball of the crown prince, Edward Antony. The prince will then choose his bride to marry. It will be a storry about 20 girls fighting over one man.
1. Prologue

Princess Academy

Prologue

Everyone was working very hard. It was almost winter. All of the food, that was still on land had to get out. Me and my sister were getting every coal out of the ground.

"Bella, Mary!" Jake came running in our way. I have been in love with him for the first time I saw him. But he never showed any interest in me. I was and will always be a friend.

"They are here." That was the only thing he needed to say. Mary and I knew perfectly of what he was talking. They came for their princess.

"_I am here to spread the news. Our beloved kingdom is going to change. Soon there will be a new king. A new leader, who will lead us to greater things. Things that some of you have never experienced before. But before our crown prince will become king he must marry a girl. But not just some girl, a girl that lives in this village: __Amberley__. This farm village will send twenty girls so the crown prince is able to choose his princess at his ball. But before this will come, those girls will be send to a school to learn formalities." _

Everyone was quiet and listened very carefully to the man.

"_Now I will tell the names of the twenty girls who has been selected to come to the princess academy: Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Delani, Mary Swan, Bree Tanner, Leah Clearwater, Rosalie Hale, Irina Lahote, Angela Weber, Jane Volturi, Charlotte Crowley, Emily Young, Maggie Scott, Victoria Jenks, Alice Brandon, Kate Uley, Carmen Fuller, Sue Clearwater, Senna Dwyer and as last Isabella Swan."_

I was shocked; they choose me and my sister.

"_We ask you nicely to come tomorrow at eight o'clock here. If your name is on the list and you are not there we will gladly help you. I have one last thing to remember you all; you could be the future queen."_

With that they got into their carriages and drove off. Back to where they came from. Everyone was deadly quiet. Tomorrow everything will change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Academy

Chapter 1

June 20, 2012 (England)

We were all sitting in a large classroom, every girl that was sitting here was excited even my sister. I on the other hand didn't want to be here. We had to be here for a year to learn all the formality's of being royal. We also didn't have to go to school we would be taught here. The worse of everything was that we were not allowed to go home, not once. Once a week on Sunday we were allowed to call two people, but of course it had to be a call maximum fifteen minutes. We were only here for a day but I already felt trapped.

The farewell with Charlie, my dad, was hart. Mary just gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. She had never difficulty's with someone else feelings, but I was different. Charlie and I looked into each other's eyes and in both of them were written sadness. The both of us didn't want this to happen; he also knew that I didn't want to leave. My eyes became watery and I didn't dare to look into his eyes. Softly he took me into his arms and kissed me on my hair.

"Bye kiddo, I love you." This was the first time showed me any affection. It made me smile and cry at the same time.

"It will be over before we know. Now go otherwise you will be late." He let go of me and took a few steps back. For a last time we looked at each other.

"I love you too." With that I took off to the princess academy.

Another stupid thing about the princess academy was the no one had ever seen the prince. It was something the royals did for almost three hundred years now. They wanted someone for their prince who actually cared about him. Only one of us would see his face before his coronation. The bad thing about this point was that it could be some total dick.

In front of us came to stand a beautiful but dangerous looking woman. She had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I am Elisabeth Mason. I will be your teacher for this year. First I will let you make a test to see of what you are capable. Then you will be sent to your fist lesson of the normal school. Tomorrow when I have the results of your tests you will get your schedule for your every week." No one dared to say anything Mrs. Mason seemed to be glad about that.

"Are there any questions before we start the test?" No on raised their hand so she started to distribute the tests.

**One of the questions was:**

_What would you do when you are princess and a man is flirting with you?_

_a) __You flirt back just to be polite._

_b) __You smile and talk about something else like you didn't hear him._

_c) __You walk away._

_d) __You are polite and decline him from flirting with him and excuse yourself to go talk with someone else._

**My answer:**_ d_

**Another question was:**

_If the prince chooses you. Would you agree or not and why?_

**My answer:** _I would, my family is very poor and I would do everything to make their life a lot easier. I would sacrifice everything for them. They would to do same for me. _

Like this questions there were thirty others of them. Then they started to ask about your knowledge for cutlery. Where everything is placed on the table and for where you use what. There were also questions about ourselves what we liked to do and what you wanted to do if you wouldn't be chosen by the prince.

After the test what took us two and a half hours we went to another classroom. In front of us were standing three man and one woman.

"We will be teaching you several subjects: biology, geography, music, history, economics, math, English, French, Spanish, techniques, chemistry and physics." We were all looking at them with our mouths open. We had to learn twelve subjects in one year. We were all in our last year of school and we had to pass all these classes. For a few girls seven was already hart. And to make it even worse we had also gymnastics, I was as clumsy as hell.

"Tomorrow, we will get your schedule from Mrs. Mason." After we got a whole story about how we should behave towards them, the teachers. I my opinion you wouldn't get far if you see something to a class of twenty giggling girls. Without even thinking I rolled my eyes, some of the girls saw it and started to laugh. One of the teachers looked at us but didn't say anything.

In the evening we walked into the diner area, there were a few people who made sure that we all got our food. One of the servers was looking extremely good. He had bronze hair and dreamily green eyes. Everyone was talking about him that he was some Greek god. It was disgusting, they were all here to become the next queen and they were constantly flirty with him. Then he came walking up to me.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" I looked up at his face and smiled politely. I think he wanted to dazzle me with his grin but it didn't work.

"No thank you." I said politely.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrows and he started at me intensively.

"I am sure." He nodded and got to ask someone else. The weirdest thing about him was that he almost seemed to be happy that I declined him. It was a weird guy.

"Bella!" Mary came running to me when I was finished eating. I had just seen her flirting with the servant. I had to agree with the other girls he looked like a Greek god but there was more than just his appearance and I knew almost for sure that he was extremely arrogant.

"I just talked to the servant and he was totally flirting with me but he gave me his name. He is called Edward, doesn't it fit him perfectly." She almost dreamed away right there.

_Edward... _She was right it did fit him.


	3. Chapter 2

Princess Academy

Chapter 2

June 21, 2012 (England)

The next morning we were all sitting in the dining room. Everyone was awkwardly quiet and eating in peace. All the girls began to discover that they weren't going back to their homes for at least a year. We all felt that is was weird that one of us was going to be princess and even queen of this country. We all thought that the Princess academy was only meant to make a good impression on the prince but it was so much more than that. One of us was going to be queen; she has to have knowledge of everything. Slowly everyone seemed to discover that this school wasn't just a game, it was the future of our country.

"Can I do something for you, Miss?" I looked up and the same server as yesterday was standing in front of me. I sighed and looked down at my food.

"If there is any way that I can give you your smile back I would gladly do it." It actually did help; slowly there arose a little smile on my face.

"Do you have something to drink for me?" I looked up, looking through my eyelashes at his beautiful face. On his face there was a small smile.

"Of course Miss, I will be right back."

We were all sitting on our chairs, in front of us was standing Mrs. Mason who was walking through the classroom looking at all of us intensively.

"The prince made the same test as you did yesterday. He told me that he wanted someone that had answer that could compare with his." She stood still and looked over the class.

"There not many of you who did well. I will tell you the one who passed the test: Senna Dwyer, Tanya Delani, Mary Swan, Jane Volturi and Rosalie Hale." I felt disappointed that I didn't do well, for just a second I would have thought that I had a little chance. The five girls who did well were smiling to each other. You could see the happiness on their faces.

"Thought there is one of you who interested the prince. I send him her test and he was surprised with her answers, he thought it was refreshing." Everyone was quiet and was listening to Mrs. Mason.

"This girl is Isabella Swan." I looked up in shock. Did she just say my name?

"Miss Swan, he thinks that your formalities are good but you need to have more knowledge of his lifestyle. Thought he finds you interesting because you made the test with pure honesty." At that moment everyone was staring at me. A smile arose on my face and I felt a little bit better although I didn't pass the test.

"Everyone who didn't pass the test, including Miss Swan, needs to make the test again next week. You have to pass this test, otherwise we are going to give you a special schooling, schooling of twelve hours a day." Everyone gasped and looked around the class. We already had nine hours of school, what was more than enough.

"Today I am going to teach you about the royal balls." Mrs. Mason talked in so much passion that you knew for sure that she wanted to be a member of the royal family.

The day took long before we were finally eating our dinner. My head felt heavy and it was hurting like hell. I had absolutely no idea if I was going to survive this school. I knew almost for sure that I wasn't going to become the future princess. The prince would be absolutely mad is he chooses me, but if he would I would be an absolutely disaster for England.

June 28, 2012 (England)

It was a week later and me and the other fourteen girls who didn't pass the test were sitting in the classroom. I actually felt a little nervous. In this one week we got so much to remember that I felt totally exhausted. My hands were shaking and my mind was making overtime. Mrs. Mason distributed the tests and we started to answer the questions.

_If you are the one who is going to marry the prince, would you try to support him with his work? _

**My answer:**_I would, me and the prince would have to live with each other until our deaths. I would make the best of our marriage and I would be sure that we would love each other at some time. And I would support him for the good of our country. _

_Which one of the subjects on the Princess Academy would you like to know more about than we teach you?_

**My answer:**_ Music, I love the way how music can change things or chance people._

I was satisfied with my answer and I gave them to Mrs. Mason, for a few seconds she looked it over and she gave me a smile. It actually made me feel a little better, even though it was her who smiled at me.

June 29, 2012 (England)

"Miss Swan would you like to drink something while eating your breakfast?" The server was standing in front of me; we had become quite good friends. Sometimes I felt a few butterflies in belly but I always ignored them. I came here to become the next princess of England. I wouldn't ruin something like that for a stupid crush.

"Yes please." He got me a drink and again we started to talk.

"You know what I heard?" He asked me. I shook my head and I was eager to know it as well.

"There was a rumour that the prince is called Jacob." I looked at him with shock.

"How do you know?"He couldn't know that for sure right?

"My colleague was cleaning the chamber of Mrs. Mason and in her room was lying a piece of paper with Prince Jacob on them." I gasped for air, the prince was called Jacob. I didn't know what to do; a feeling of fear came up in me.

"Isn't this illegal for us to know?" Edward started to laugh.

"Of course not."

_Jacob, prince Jacob, Royal Highness Jacob..._

* * *

**I know it took me long but here is the next chapter. The next chapeter will be a lot better. Please review!**


End file.
